


I’m Scared

by Gundhams_husband



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Coming Out, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Gundham is the best boyfriend ever, Hand Jobs, I can’t tag for shit, I love crazynekochan’s writing so like you might see some similarities, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Switch Kazuichi, also I released this story on Wattpad but it only got like 20 reads, bisexual kazuichi, bottom gundham, but Kazuichi is afraid of having sex, i had to search up ass eating just to find out what rimming was called, jk he’s not a bottom in a different story he’ll top Kaz, kazuichi is a horny bastard and so I am, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundhams_husband/pseuds/Gundhams_husband
Summary: Kazuichi Souda is horny teenager. However, he has some problems which make it hard for him to have sex with him boyfriend. Despite him being horny all the time, he’s too scared to have sex with Gundham. Until now
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166





	1. Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Soudam fanfic so like I’m sorry if it’s not good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz is horny but scared of sex. Kaz masturbates to Gundham.

"Fuck." Kazuichi whispered as he fell on his bed, throwing his school papers lazily on the desk next to him. He drags his hand on his face and he slaps himself awake. He looks over to a little picture frame of him and his boyfriend at the school festival. A picture that his classmate, Mahiru, took and just as excepted of the Ultimate photographer, it radiates joy.

Gundham and Kazuichi had been dating for two months now. Kazuichi had only found out he was gay about four months ago when his crush on Gundham first began. He has originally gotten closer to him to be closer to Sonia but after a while, he started falling in love with him. Sure the two of them became noticeably closer but everyone still thought that they hated each other even though it's quite the opposite. However that doesn't stop Kazuichi from being terrified of people finding out. Not only was he scared of people finding out that he was in a relationship with the supposed enemy but that he was actually bisexual and in a relationship with a man. What if the whole school found out and his dad found out? Well his dad couldn't hurt him here. Not when he's miles away. What made him feel worse was that Gundham wasn't anything like him.

Gundham wasn't scared. He wasn't a coward like Kazuichi. Maybe that's why Kazuichi admired him so much. The fact that he was so brave. He would take over as leader when it was necessary. He was always in character even when it was embarrassing. He did dark magic which frankly scared Kazuichi a bit but if it made his boyfriend happy, he didn't mind. He was even openly gay (well he was demisexual but still).

Despite Kazuichi's cowardice, he wasn't a virgin. He had sex with a girl last year in middle school. It was after the end of the year dance that the school held. His dad was being very persistent that month about Kazuichi being lazy and him not having a girlfriend so Kazuichi had to find a way to get him off his back. So he did what any person would have did. He invited a girl, that was flirting with him all year, over. However, he regrets it even to this day.

Ever since that event, he has been insecure about his talent in the bedroom. The girl was angry at Kazuichi because she didn't finish. Thinking back on it, that wasn't entirely Kazuichi's fault. Not only that but she had told the whole school tons of nasty stuff about him like having a small dick, being really bad in general at sex (which was probably true) and not using a condom even though Kazuichi did. The isolated teen was even more isolated after that until he got to Hope's Peak Academy.

You see the problem was Kazuichi was a very hormonal teenager and the fact that he was insecure with sex was really ironic and really annoying for him. He was horny pretty much all the time and sometimes slipped up in conversations which made everyone call him a pervert. The worst part is that he couldn't complain about not being able to have sex anymore since he had a boyfriend. He could have sex but he can't.

He hadn't had sex with a man before which only made him more scared of having sex. Would he be the bottom or the top? If he really thought about it, he was scared being both. What would Gundham want him to do? He had seen Gundham half naked sometimes whenever they would change for physical education so he knew that Gundham had a pretty big build despite looking tiny with his clothes on. So it's probably safe to say that Gundham probably has a pretty big.....

Kazuichi jumps up and stops that train of thought. He can't be thinking of stuff like this. Not when the midterms are coming up. He has to study and take notes. Yeah, some studying will distract him and hopefully his half-hard erection.

He gets off his bed and sits on his chair at his desk. He opens one of his textbooks and started studying some math equations. Math is a pretty simple topic for Kazuichi so he won't dwell on it. However, the midterms are supposed to be insanely hard so he even has to study even for stuff he knows by heart.

After about 2 hours of study, his back starts hurting again. Maybe he should just stop for the night. He starts leaning back on his chair while continuing his train of thought. What would sex with Gundham be like? How much would he enjoy it? It wouldn't hurt to indulge in these thoughts for a bit, would it?

He rested his eyes and started imagining what it would be like to have sex with Gundham. Gundham was on top of him, hair messy with a few hairs out of place, eye half-lidded showing off the lust in him, lips panting. He was pinning him down to Kazuichi's bed, both fully naked. He then starts making this way down Kazuichi's body giving small love marks as he goes, kissing and biting until he reaches Kazuichi's member. He pushes down on the tip causing Kazuichi to give a low moan. Gundham sticks his tongue out and starts licking Kazuichi's cock. Licking his length hungrily as if his life depended on it. He looked Kazuichi right in the eyes as he took all of him inside his mouth.

"Fuck." He said again, opening his eyes to see that his jumpsuit is now too tight for him. Whatever, he needed a break anyways, he could pleasure himself for a bit. He jumps back into his bed and unzips his jumpsuit and throws his hat onto the desk next to him. He pulls it off his legs and lifts up his undershirt a bit. He starts palming himself letting his warm hand excite himself more as he continues dreaming about Gundham.

Gundham adjusts himself so he is sitting just above Kazuichi's lap.

"Are you ready, my dark consort?" He asked while grabbing Kazuichi's member and positioning it on his entrance.

"Yes" Kazuichi said breathlessly, tightening his grip on Gundham's thighs. Gundham slowly pushes Kazuichi's cock inside of him, panting as the feeling overtakes him. He then sits on Kazuichi's lap for a second before sliding back up and thrusting himself onto him.

"Fuck," Kazuichi says in real life while shoving his hand in his boxers, pulling them off slightly and exposing his member already dripping with precum. He starts stroking himself while daydream Gundham starts going faster while his moaning only gets louder.

"Kazuichi,"

"Nghh~"

"Urgh Kazuichi,"

"More, please I need it."

"Fuck," Kazuichi said while biting his lips. Daydream Kazuichi starts thrusting upwards into Gundham causing his moaning go from low curses to more of a girlish moan. He won't admit it but Kazuichi loved to see this side of him. So different than Gundham actually is. Completely broken. No more of his evil persona, now he's just a mess of a person jumping up and down Kazuichi's member. He's not even saying words anymore. He's just moaning, crying out in pleasure.

Daydream Kazuichi then starts stroking Gundham's cock making him go over the limit. He lets out a final cry of pleasure of his lover's name as he finishes all over Kazuichi's stomach. Kazuichi's grip on himself tightens as he feels his climax arriving soon. The familiar bubbling pit in his abdomen and his length starts twitching and more precum is coming out. Oh he's close. And this was going to be intense.

"Gundham," he says softly, moan barely escaping his lips. He bites down on his lip harder to not let out any moans. Not that people could hear him, the rooms were soundproof. No, he was scared of himself hearing him. How lewd he would sound during sex. Kazuichi was a loud person in general and even loud in the bedroom. Not that that matters now. He was close to finishing anyways. It was better not to think about that.

He stop thinking as his strokes because faster and faster and finally he starts shooting long thin ropes of his own sperm all over himself. On his stomach, lap, thighs, even chest. And worst his bedsheets. He doesn't care right now. He's in his post-orgasm haze. That's should satisfied his needs for tonight so he can get back to studying.

"Fuck," he says realizing that not only he has to study but now he has to do his laundry. He grabs his bedsheets and his clothes and puts them in a laundry basket for cleaning. He then goes to his bathroom and takes a quick shower. He then grabs a fresh pair of clothes, a loose shirt, some baggy pants, and his underwear.

Right as he sits down, he gets a knock on his door. Really? Who could be here at this hour? He thinks as he looks over to his clock. It reads 8:32. It's not that late but still. Reluctantly, he gets up and opens the door.

"Kuzuryu?" He asks looking down to see his friend.

"Souda! Me and the guys are gonna go down to the sauna to relax. You should join us." The sauna would be nice. He hasn't been there in a while because of what he walked in on. Next time, when he hears moaning, he should just walk away.

"Sure that would be nice." He says while looking back at his stuff. He still has a lot of work to do but he hasn't been with his classmates in a while. What harm could it do. "Just let me get my stuff."

"Alright, well the others are already there changing so we'll meet up with you inside the sauna." He says starting to walk away but then stops to say one final thing. "Oh and Tanaka will be joining us. He already agreed to a truce. So you better not fucking ruin this for us." Kazuichi only nods while giving a thumbs up. He shuts the door and thinks. If only they knew about him and Gundham. He hated being enemies with the man he loved but he doesn't know how the others would react.

Kazuichi grabs some products to wash his face after the sauna. He wasn't the best at taking care of himself but Gundham has been helping him. He was such a sweet boyfriend to take the time to help him. He then opens the door and turns around to lock it.

"Kazuichi," he hears a deep voice behind him. He quickly turns around to see who the voice belonged to.

"Gundham!" He puts his arms around the other's neck and kisses him deeply.

"What's gotten you so riled up, my love? It's not like you to do this sort of thing in public." He says while pulling up his scarf.

"Well you're the idiot that used my first name in public so I thought you would be cool with it." He says while flashing him a toothy grin. Their relationship was a secret to everyone except Sonia. Sonia knew that Gundham had a crush of Kazuichi but didn't know that they were dating. Until she had caught them kissing in a storage room.

"Ah, my apologizes, Kazu-, Souda. I understand that our situation is less than ideal but I wish for you to be comfortable when you finally reveal our relationship to the others." He says while giving him a small peck and slightly pushing him off. Kazuichi gets off of him and they start walking together to the locker room to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know it might sound rude but can y’all leave comments? I love reading and responding to them since I want to write more on AO3


	2. I Don’t Deserve Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name sounds really mean for some reason but I swear Kaz just really loves Gundham and feels like he’s doesn’t deserve to be this happy.

  
They walk to the locker room in silence. Right when they get to the locker room, Fuyuhiko comes out with Hajime.

"Oh hey you too, you better not fight inside the locker room or else. We'll be in the sauna." He says while adjusting the towel on his hips and walking away. Hajime follows him to the sauna.

"Ahaha, guess we should go in an change." Kazuichi says while scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. They both walk in and start getting ready.

He stands next to Gundham while taking of his clothes until he's only left in his underwear. He looks over to Gundham and sees him taking off his bandages, while shirtless. Gundham's body was beautiful. He was toned, buff but tiny. He really was attractive. Kazuichi licked his lips as he examined his body. Gundham had small scars on his left arm which was covered most of the time by the bandages. He had taken off his scarf, exposing his neck, completely clean, no marks at all. Oh how Kazuichi wanted to change that. He has had razor sharp teeth since he was born which made it easy for him to give hickeys.

Gundham was now taking off his boots and socks which caused Kazuichi's eyes to follow his movements. He watched as Gundham put them away in a little locker and he went down to take off his pants. Slowly he unzipped them and took them off. Kazuichi gasped as he saw Gundham's member flop out of his pants.

"Gundham? Why... are you... where.... your underwear?" Kazuichi mumbled.

"Your power level still isn't high enough to see my undergarments, Kazuichi."

He says not looking at Kazuichi. Kazuichi definitely wasn't satisfied from his masturbation session a couple minutes ago. He was hard again. Right now, he just wanted Gundham but he knows that he was way too scared to have sex right now especially right now in a public space. Yet, he was still horny and he desperately wanted release again.

Gundham was busy taking off his jewelry to notice Kazuichi’s staring (and most importantly his tent). As soon as he took of his last piece of clothing and put it away, Kazuichi hugged Gundham.

"M-my dark prince, w-what are you doing?" Gundham said face burning almost completely red. Kazuichi wrapped his arms around Gundhams waist and looked up into Gundham's eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" He pressed his lips on Gundham's. Gundham was surprised but then started kissing back. Kazuichi let his lust take control and he started playfully wrapping his tongue around Gundham's. Gundham puts one hand on Kazuichi's head and the other on Kazuichi's back. Once Kazuichi notices this, he smirks as he presses his body against Gundham's, feeling his chest and rubbing his nipple ever so delicately against him, causing him to moan into the kiss.

Gundham pushes Kazuichi slightly away while breaking the kiss, "Kazuichi," he whisper into the other's ear, "just how far are you willing to take this?"

Kazuichi thinks about it for a second, "Hmm, are you okay with this?" Kazuichi asks as he starts rubbing his erection into Gundham. Kazuichi bites his lip while listening to beautiful noises Gundham is making. He shudders as he moans into Kazuichi's ear, only feeding his erection. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Seeing how this position is perfect, Kazuichi plants a kiss on Gundham's neck, sucking on it and gently biting it. As he does this, he turns the rubbing into humping. Gundham follows Kazuichi's movements and holds onto him.

His needs overcoming him as Gundham starts pulling down Kazuichi's underwear as he starts rubbing each other's members on the others. Kazuichi lets go of Gundhams neck and starts panting. Such a lewd situation to be in with one's boyfriend. In a locker room, that's left unlocked, anyone can walk in. Fuyuhiko could walk in to make sure the two aren't fighting. Someone could be finished early and want to change. They would see this, two men hungrily humping each other while completely naked. Yet that strangely only make Kazuichi more turned on. The fact that someone could catch them. Maybe he really was a pervert.

He was taken out of his thoughts as he felt Gundham's hands go down to his ass. Huh? He felt as Gundham gently held them, caressing them, squeezing them. He smiled sweetly at the feelings of Gundham's touch, purring while nuzzling into Gundham's chest. He was so warm. Unbelievably warm. He just wanted to be here in the position forever. That was until he felt a finger near his asshole. He started sweating and he was feeling very uncomfortable but didn't say anything. Until, Gundham gently pushes the finger inside of Kazuichi. Kazuichi was at his limit he couldn't keep doing this. He didn't care if Gundham called him a tease, he was just too nervous to go this far.

"S-stop!" He said pushing Gundham away and smacking his hand. His entire face look terrified while Gundham looked embarrassed. "I-I mean, I'm not ready for that." He said quietly but Gundham still heard.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Gundham replied.

There was an awkward silence for a while...

"I'm sorry." Kazuichi said silently. 

  
"It's fine Kazuichi, I got carried away. However, it seems like you want release. I could still help you with that. If that is really what you desire." He nodded as he kissed Gundham gently.

Gundham puts on hand on Kazuichi's member and the other of his own. Kazuichi's closed his eyes and he let Gundham take control. Gundham starts rhythmically pumping both of their lengths while listening to Kazuichi's panting.

Kazuichi gently bit on Gundham's neck again, leaving multiple marks all over him. He starts to feel it again, he's gonna come soon. This time it'll be by Gundham's hand. Gundham is going to watch him come. He starts panting again, low moans just barely escape from his mouth as he puts his hands on top of Gundham's and starts pumping with them.

"Kazuichi~" Gundham silently moans.

"Gundham~" Kazuichi responds as they both finished, covering their torsos in their sperm.

“I love you, Gundham.” Kazuichi said. That was the first time he’s said it to him.

“I love you too, Kazuichi.” Gundham says while still holding him close. He looks down and gives him a gentle kiss.

“Aha, we should probably clean up. It’ll probably look suspicious if we’re covered in this.” Kazuichi says while scratching the back of his neck.

He grabs a small washcloth and he cleans himself and hands it over to Gundham as he watched him clean himself up. He looks amazing covered in Kazuichi’s sperm. He’ll have to remember that for the future.

He throws the washcloth away in a laundry basket as he hands a towel to Kazuichi. Oh that’s right, the sauna. He quickly wraps the towel around his waist and they walk out of the locker room and into the sauna.

“Hey, what took you two so long?” Fuyuhiko asks while the two sit down on opposite sides.

“N-nothing, we just took a while because we were talking.” Kazuichi replies.

“Hey Tanaka,” Nagito asks. “Where did all those hickeys come from?”

Hajime starts chuckling, “Tanaka, you got a girlfriend now? Who is it? Is it Sonia?” His face starts burning up as he doesn’t have anything to cover her neck or face. Kazuichi couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of the fact that his friends think his boyfriend is dating the girl he used to “be in love with”.

“N-no.” Is the only thing Gundham could manage to get out.

“Hey, you don’t have to be shy. It’s just the guys here. We’re free to be more _open_ with each other.” Teruteru says in a very strange way.

“Hey, come on! We don’t have to force him to say anything.” Kazuichi yells out.

“Hey, now that I think about it? How long have you had those hickeys? I didn’t see them when we met up.” Fuyuhiko asks.

“H-how do you know he didn’t have them before? He was wearing the scarf the w-whole time you saw him before right. I-I noticed them in the locker room. S-so I can say that he had them before he entered the locker room!” Kazuichi yelled out a bit too desperately.

“Well that still doesn’t answer who gave them to you?” Hajime asked.

“I refuse to answer anymore foolish questions. I came here to relax not to be pressured into revealing parts of my personal private life.” Gundham says while folding his arms.

They sit there for a while and not long after people started leaving before the nighttime announcement. Even Gundham and Kazuichi left with Hajime and Nagito as they did not want to be alone together in a hot steamy room. They got changed and went their separate ways.

“I’m sorry.” Kazuichi said to Gundham.

“For what, my consort?” Gundham asked.

“Just for being such a prude and for not telling the others ‘bout us. And for giving you those hickeys.”

“I understand that you don’t want to reveal our relationship to the others, Kaz. You are not a ‘prude’ for not wanting to mate with me. I understand if you are nervous about losing your virginity. And for the record,” he said this in a hushed voice, “everytime I look in the mirror, I’ll remember you now. So there’s no need to feel sorry.”

“Thank you, but I’m not a virgin.” Kazuichi said as Gundham looked at him in shock. “Hey! Don’t look so surprised. I’ve just never been with a guy before! I’m just scared. I hope you don’t think I’m a tease or something.”

“Not at all, my prince.” Kazuichi smiled as Gundham held him close. “Well this is your room. I’ll see you later, Kazuichi.” He gave him a gentle kiss as he walked away.

Kazuichi went inside his room and thought to himself.

_  
I don’t deserve him. He’s way too kind and understanding. Unlike anyone I’ve ever met. He..._

_He really love_ s me.

Kazuichi lied down on his bed. Being loved by someone was a strange feeling yet he welcomed it. He truly did love Gundham too.


	3. Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi talks to Gundham about his problems. Gundham fucks up and make Kazuichi feel worse and then they have a steamy session in the storage room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this all in a day so yeah

**Chapter 3: Needy**

  
Kazuichi was sitting at his desk tinkering with his alarm clock. It has been a week since that encounter with Gundham. Sometimes in class, Gundham's soft moans could be heard somewhere in his perverted brain. His naked body burned inside his brain. Kazuichi couldn't help but giggle to himself.

Knock, Knock, Knock

It was before class so he wondered who could be at the door. He adjust his clothes to try and hide his half-hard boner from whoever was past the door. He gets up to open the door.

"Souda. Good day." Gundham says while hiding his smile in his scarf.

"Good morning," Kazuichi peers just outside the door to see Akane and Ibuki talking outside the door room next to Kazuichi's. "T-Tanaka. What are you doing here?"

"I require your assistance. May I enter?" Gundham asks.

"Sure."He says moving to the side to let Gundham in. He closes the door behind him and turns around to give him a quick kiss. "I missed you."

"We just saw each other yesterday at class, Kaz."

"I know but we get to do this in private."He says as he gives Gundham another kiss. "So what was the real reason you came here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You seem very distressed when I did _that_. If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Kazuichi bit his lip. Should he tell Gundham? It would be nice to talk to someone about his problems. He's never had someone who he could trust this kind of stuff with. Sure he's close with some people from school but he's never talked about his sex problems before. Maybe he should let Gundham know.

"Uhh, yeah. Come sit down." He says while walking to his bed and sitting down. He pats his bed to signal Gundham to come sit down. Gundham sits next to Kazuichi. "Umm, well you know that I'm not a virgin. Let's just say that experience wasn't the best. I mean the only reason I had sex with her was to make my dad happy. He wouldn't be happy if he found out his son was gay." Kazuichi fiddles around with a wrench. "I'm just scared I guess. I've never had sex with a guy. Not even that but I've never even liked a guy before, in this way I mean. I just had a bad experience and I want to make sure I'm ready before we go further in our relationship."

"I understand, Kazuichi. You don't have to be afraid. I know that your father wasn't a good person, but I'm here to protect you now, my dark prince." He says while holding him by the waist and nuzzling his neck.

Kazuichi feel his eyes stinging. _Was he going to cry?_ He quickly wipes his eyes as tears start falling. Fuck, he was crying. His tears start falling down his face and Gundham only holds him closer.

"Let the tears fall, my love. As they fall away so will your insecurities and your fears and I will protect you." He says as he gently rubs Kazuichi's back with his finger.

After a while of sobbing, Kazuichi suddenly stops and feels a bit better. "Thank you, Gundham." Yet he still held his suspicions. Sure Gundham was here to comfort him but whenever he felt like this he would cry until he passed out and didn't feel happy again for days. "Say Gundham? Did you cast a spell on me or something?" Kazuichi asks in jokingly way. Gundham looks away with his face red. "You did, didn't you?" Kazuichi yells.

"O-only to help you with your healing, my love." Gundham looked guilty. Sure Kazuichi doesn't like to have spells casted on him but Gundham didn't mean any harm. He just wants Kazuichi to feel happy and not worry.

"I guess, you're right. But next time warn me first." Gundham nods as he gets up from Kazuichi's bed.

"Class is starting soon. Shall we go?"

"Yeah, come on." Kazuichi grabs his wrench and puts it in his pocket as he walks out the door with Gundham.

••••

"Fuck." Kazuichi whispers to himself as he's fidgeting with his wrench in his pocket while bouncing his leg. He was hard again. When was he not hard to be honest? He really wanted Gundham right now. Maybe not sex but maybe they could do what they did last time. He just wanted Gundham on top of him again.

"Urggh." He moans quietly while trying to ignore his tent which keeps poking at his boxers. Hopefully no one heard him. God he was so fucking horny that he might just have sex with Gundham if he had the chance.

Trying his best to work on his assignments, he fidgets with his earrings, braid and zipper of his jumpsuit. But none of it works, right now he just wanted to take it off and fuck his boyfriend until he can't walk.

He smacks his cheeks again as tries his hardest to focus on whatever the teacher is talking about. Math maybe? English? Science? He just couldn't focus. He just wanted to be anywhere but here. He just wanted to hear Gundham's soft moans again.

Suddenly as if by a miracle, Miss Yukizome stops her lecture.

"Ah, Gundham. Can you pick up some papers from the storage room? I printed them and sent it there so you can get them during break. I would get it myself but I would be a bad teacher if I left class." Gundham only nods and looks back at his assignments but Miss Yukizome interrupts and keeps speaking, "Oh and take Kazuichi with you!"

Kazuichi is taken out of his dirty thoughts by this. A private moment with Gundham would be amazing but he has to act like he doesn't want to go of course, no one knows they are together.

"What? Why do I have to go with the stupid hamsters lover?" Kazuichi whines, trying to hide his guilt of calling his boyfriend stupid.

"Well the two of you have never been close friends and maybe the two of you could get closer by talking little by little. Just try to talk to him, you might find that you have tons in common." She says with a small smile.

"Pfft." Kazuichi said slumping back down into his seat. He couldn't help but smile.

After a while, the bell finally rang and Gundham walked up to Kazuichi's desk.

"Souda, we must go now." He says.

"Yeah yeah I know. Let's just get this over with." Kazuichi responds.

They walked outside the classroom and close the door. As soon as the door closes, they both start giggling quietly.

"Ya think we fooled them?" Kazuichi says.

"Mere mortals cannot see what is clear to them. I'm sure they're not suspicious." Gundham says as he starts making his way to the storage room. Kazuichi follows him trying to hide his goofy smiles from the students passing by.

_Miss Yukizome probably printed them before break so we only have a bit of time before he have to get to class. Maybe just a quick make out session or something_. Kazuichi thinks to himself but it seems like the gods are on his side today. Once they get inside, they see that the printer is jammed and will need to be repaired. Kazuichi's face beams with joy as he gets a chance to show off his talent in front of his lover.

"I got this! Just watch me fix this." He first unplugs the printer. He then opens it up with a tiny screwdriver and see the problem and quickly fixes it. "Okay then it should work now." He quickly plugs it back in and the printer starts fixing itself.

He looks over to Gundham while biting his lips. "Now I didn't just come here to talk, you know." Kazuichi says in an enticing way.

"Kazuichi, if I read the situation right," he says as he locks the door. "You wish for us to become intimate again, right."

"Uh huh." Kazuichi says as he snakes his arms around Gundhams neck taking off his scarf and throwing it on the ground. Kazuichi could see the hickeys he left before, just barely healed. Faint but still there. 

"Then there's no time to waste." Gundham says he quickly unzips Kazuichi's jumpsuit and takes off his blazer. Kazuichi drops the jumpsuit to his ankles and takes it off along with his shoes. He helps Gundham take off his shirt and pants along with his boots. Again, his cock springs out of his pants. Kazuichi couldn't help but tease him.

"Gundham, you're not wearing underwear again~ How perverted. Were you excepting this?" Kazuichi says as he playfully stroked his member.

"Ahh~!" he moans at the soft touch of Kazuichi's hand. He clears his throat and speaks up, "N-no it's not like t-that, such a lowly mortal like yourself isn't on the s-same astral level as I am."

"The same 'lowly mortal' that made you cum last time?" He says as he starts picking up the pace. Gundham bites his lip as he closes his eyes. "Hey, can I try something new?" He says while pushing his finger into the tip.

"What is it that you desire for, my dark prince?" He says trying to calm any lewd noises that may escape from his lips. Kazuichi lets go of Gundham's length as he pushes him carefully against a couple of metal shelves. He then walks over to the printer which has stopped making noises. He then click the print and the paper starts printing slowly. He turns around to face Gundham.

"Hold onto it." He says while looking at his new view. Gundham puts his hands on the shelves as he arches his back so Kazuichi could get a good view of what he's doing. If this were any other day, Kazuichi probably wouldn't do this. He was too scared to do anything like this especially with Gundham. But something about today, he just felt confident. This felt right. Maybe it was that “spell” Gundham put on him. Wait. Did Gundham do this to him? Was he so horny that he put a spell on Kazuichi just so he could do this?

"Gundham." Kazuichi spoke trying to keep his cool. His boyfriend cast a stupid spell with his stupid dark magic so he would fuck him? He knew he wasn't ready for sex yet if there was a chance that Gundham made him horny with a stupid fucking spell, oh he didn't even know what he was going to do but he knew that he was pissed off. "What kind of spell did you cast on me?" Kazuichi said baring his sharp teeth while growling lowly.

Gundham looks back to see Kazuichi with his hand curled up into a fist, teeth sharp, giving him a death glare. "A-a healing spell, my love."

Kazuichi grabs a hold of Gundham's hair while giving it a light tug. "Explain yourself, now."

Gundham finally realized what his boyfriend meant and started panicking, "I assure you I did not influence your actions. I understand if you did not want to mate with me. The spell was meant for you to relax your nerves and boost your mental health. So I thought it would help with your problems. It was just supposed to be a small push on your way to healing yourself internally. I promise Kazuichi, I would never force you to do something you wouldn't want to do."

Kazuichi sighed as he lets go of Gundham's hair. How stupid he was. Of course Gundham wouldn’t do a thing like this. Maybe he was more fucked up than he thought. To think that the only person who's ever loved him could have betrayed him. He really did have trust issues. God and even after two months of dating Gundham and he still doesn't trust him. Kazuichi felt horrible.

"Hah, I'm sorry, I'm such a fucking shitty boyfriend for thinking you'd do something like that. I understand if you don't want to continue." He said backing away from Gundham.

"If that's what's best for you right now, I'm more than happy to wait. Unless, you still wish to continue." Gundham says still holding onto the shelves. Kazuichi looks down at his erection. He's still insanely hard but the situation is a bit awkward.

"That depends, do you forgive me?" He says scratching the back of his neck.

"Of course I do. You have every right to be angry as I foolishly did not reveal every aspect of my spell and I also casted the spell without permission. I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"I forgive you, Gundham. Here I'll do this as another apology." He said as he gets on his knees.

"Huh?" He says out loud as he turns around to see Kazuichi spreading his cheeks apart slightly and he starts licking his hole. Gundham bites his lip and his mind becomes numb. He shudders as the feeling of Kazuichi licking him in such a lewd manner. Shots of euphoria invades his entire body as Kazuichi inserts his tongue inside of Gundham. This causes him to start cursing and moaning loud enough for people just outside the storage room to hear.

"Fuck, Kazuichi." He whimpers in a needy manner, unconsciously bucking his hips back into Kazuichi's face.

Kazuichi was loving this moment. Gundham is completely helpless to his touch. Right now, Kazuichi is in control. He is going to give Gundham the time of his life.

Gundham tastes amazing, not anything gross, he tastes like his natural musk and light sweat from sitting in a classroom all day. Kazuichi grips tighter onto Gundham's hips as he starts panting louder and louder.

Kazuichi takes his tongue out of Gundham, making him whine at the sudden absence. He turns around to see Kazuichi coating his fingers in saliva as he starts teasing Gundham's entrance by running circles around it. Again he bucks his ass into Kazuichi's touch. He sees Kazuichi give a lewd smile before he enters a finger. As soon as he does, he turns around and bites his lip as hard as he can. The stinging of using spit as lube hurts him a bit but then the pleasure hits him like a wave. He starts melting into the intrusion of Kazuichi's finger.

"Gundham, I need you to use your voice please. I can't tell if you like it or not. I want to give you pleasure." Kazuichi says twisting the finger and thrusting it inside. He lets the moans fill the room as he's being violated in such an indecent manner. Kazuichi tries out multiple angles until he hits on spot that causes Gundham to cry out and thrusting back into his finger.

"R-right there!" He says as he curls his toes and intensifies the grip on the shelf. Kazuichi then adds another fingers, scissoring them, spreading him more apart as he thrust deeply inside. "Nghh~ K-Kazuichi!"

As confident as Kazuichi seemed, he was downright terrified. What if he wasn't as good as he thought he was? What if Gundham was only pretending to enjoy this? No, Gundham wouldn't lie to him. All he had to do was make sure Gundham was enjoying himself. Which seems pretty obvious from the amount of drool falling from his lips.

Kazuichi then inserted a final third finger, causing Gundham to completely lose it. No words, just cries of pleasure. Kinda like Kazuichi's dream. He looks under Gundham to see his member twitching. He's gonna come soon. He just knows it. Letting go of his hips, he reaches around to start stroking Gundham's member. "Ahhh~ My dark prince!" Kazuichi licks his lips as he start thrusting faster and harder than before and his strokes get faster and faster. Finally, Gundham yells out Kazuichi name as he finishes all over the floor.

Kazuichi slowly takes out his fingers from Gundham's entrance as he moves his hand away from Gundham's length. Seeing the cum on his hand, he decides, _I've never tasted him before_ as he licks the sperm up _._

"K-Kazuichi!" Gundham says looking straight at him, him who is currently licking his hand covered in sperm.

"Ahaha, sorry I didn't know if you were cool with that." He says.

"N-no it's fine." He says, voice shaking from the post climax haze. "However I do feel a bit jealous now. Besides, I feel guilty for enjoying myself without you feeling anything of pleasure. I would like to return the favor." He says while his legs were shaking slightly, letting go of his death grip of shelf. "Please my love, lay down on the floor." Kazuichi does as Gundham tells him to do. Gundham pins him down to the ground as he starts lifting off his shirt. He then goes further to take off Kazuichi's undergarments and leaves them off to the side. The printer still printing. They still had time.

Gundham lets his hands massage every muscle near Kazuichi abdomen. Watching as the smallest movements made him shudder. For a second, Gundham felt a pang of guilt. He's probably the first person he's ever gotten close to. _No one else has ever taken care of Kazuichi like this. He's the one person to ever done this before_.

Hmm..

Good. Only he can feel the soft tender skin on Kazuichi, only he could hear the small whimpers he make with every touch, and only he could make him climax in a way he's never before.

Gundham slowly strokes Kazuichi's groin as the other hums in content. Then Gundham does something that he wasn't expecting. He feels a small wet thing slowly drag from the bottom of his shaft to the top, letting it barely lick the tip. Kazuichi’s entire body shudders at the warm muscle and he's left with the cool saliva on himself. He looked forward to Gundham and see that he's going back down for another lick. Huh just like his perverted dream from last week. Gundham licking Kazuichi's member as if his life depended on it. What a beautiful sight to see.

Small moans left Kazuichi's mouth, some of Gundham's favorites were:

"Ahh aahh~"

"Gundham aahh~"

A mix of panting and what he assumed was Gundham name which sounded like " _pant pant Guh pant pant duh pant pant mmm ohh~_ "

And his most favorite

"Ooh Gundham~ Fuck Gundham~"

Finally Gundham decided that Kazuichi had enough teasing and decided to put his entire mouth onto Kazuichi's member. Sucking, wrapping his warm tongue all around it, bobbing his head up and down, letting him face fuck him.

Of course as soon as Gundham put his entire mouth in, Kazuichi cries out a yell of Gundham's name in pleasure as he arches his back. _This must be what he meant by feeling a bit jealous._ Sure the position is strange, concrete floor instead of a bed but god he doesn't even care. Gundham makes it feel so good. He could be on a plane crashing and all he would be able to think about is Gundham sucking him off. However, he couldn't grip onto a bed sheet so he grabbed onto Gundham's scarf.

"Hey Gundham," Kazuichi says in his most calm voice he could make in this situation. "Where are your hamsters, or uhhh Devas yeah. Aren't they supposed to be in yer scarf?" Gundham removes his mouth from Kazuichi's cock and instead uses his hand so he won't lose the progress he's made.

"The she-cat wanted to take care of them so whenever I have to leave the school and cannot take my Devas, I can leave them in her care." He says while taking his hand off and starts licking Kazuichi's length again.

She-cat? Did he mean Sonia? Of course he trusts Sonia with the hamsters. Kazuichi is a mess when it comes to any animals. Gundham notices the frown on Kazuichi's face.

"Oh my, Kazuichi. Do you feel jealousy for the princess?" He says while pumping him.

"Aahh~, n-no I'm not jealous of Sonia. Well maybe a little. I mean even the guys thought you were dating her."

"Hmm, I understand. But you need to understand that only you can do what you did to me. Sonia can't do that. Not only that but I can do this with you and I can't do this with Sonia." He says while taking in Kazuichi, pushing himself farther until his nose reaches his stomach. _Well there's one more thing that Sonia can't do that Souda can._ He quickly pulls off Gundham's head and he sits up.

"My consort, I do not understand. Why would you stop your climax?" Gundham says while wiping off some of the slobber on his lips.

"I think... I think I'm ready." He says while getting up.

"Ready? Do you mean,"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm ready."

"Wonderful news." He says while getting up and helping Kazuichi up with him. Gundham turns around facing the same metal shelf he was facing before, while Kazuichi grabs Gundham's hip with one hand and his own length with the other.

"This is gonna hurt a bit so take a deep breath."

"I'll guide you along the way so you won't have to worry about making an mistakes." Kazuichi sighed as he heard that. He truly did have an amazing and caring boyfriend. With that Kazuichi slowly enter Gundham's aching hole. The feeling was indescribable. Such an intense feeling, he could have came right there yet he was hungry for more. As he pushed further inside, he heard Gundham's soft panting and whimpering, most likely from the pain he was enduring. Seeing as how Kazuichi didn't bring his lube with him, so they had to use spit as lube. Not only that but it's been a while since he fingered Gundham. Either way, he was seated deeply inside of Gundham, ready for his next thrust. However, he heard a noise. A noise so horrible it made his entire heart stop. It was the sound of the bell ringing.

Riiiiiiinggg

Kazuichi's last brain cell said that it was just a hallucination and that he was just scared of having sex. And he almost believed that too until Gundham spoke up.

"Kazuichi, I do believe it is time for class." It's seems like gods were not on Kazuichi's side.

"So, you heard that too, huh?" Kazuichi hesitatingly pulled out of Gundham and started grabbing his clothes and putting them on as fast as he could.

"I am truly sorry Kazuichi. You weren't able to find your release." He says while putting on his "underwear" and his pants.

"It's fine," he says zipping up his jumpsuit and bending down to put on his shoes.

"Are you sure?" Gundham says as he said put on his shirt and blazer also following Kazuichi in putting on shoes.

"Yeah, for some reason, I'm not as angry as I thought I'd be. I feel fine. Besides, you can make it up to me after class." He said grabbing the stack of papers and handing Gundham a lollipop from his pocket while he sticks one in his mouth. Gundham quickly cleans up his sperm on the floor and hides the washcloth for later disposal. Gundham then grabs his scarf and wraps it around his neck as he puts on Kazuichi's scarf on his head. They walk out of the storage room.

••••

"Welcome back to class, what took you two so long?" Miss Yukizome asks while grabbing the stack of papers from Kazuichi's hand.

"Printer was jammed so we had to find a way to kill some time. So we talked for a while and turns out Hamster Chan isn't as bad as I thought." Kazuichi says while licking the lollipop in his mouth.

"Hamster Chan?" Gundham says as he sticks the lollipop that Kazuichi gave him into his mouth.

"Yeah, Hamster Chan! It fits you perfectly." Kazuichi says as he sticks out his tongue.

Gundham laughs, his fake evil persona laugh, unlike the laugh he gives whenever he hangs out with Kazuichi. "How foolish, I'll remember this one on Doomsday. We'll see who's a Hamster Chan now."

"Hey! And I was kind enough to give you a lollipop!" The rest of the class laughs at the usual antics of the two. If only they knew that just a minute ago, Kazuichi was really to fuck Gundham until he couldn't stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I GOT ONE MORE CHAPTER AND A BONUS CHAPTER OF THE ORIGINAL PLOT OF THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED GUNDHAM HELPING KAZUICHI BY EXPLORING HIS KINK SPECIFICALLY VOYEUR BASICALLY GUNDHAM IN LINGERIE KAZ RECORDS AND THEY BOTH JACK OFF AND KAZ CAN USE KR FLR MASTURBATING BUT I FELT LIKE IT WAS TOO OOC SO I CHANGED IT UP A BIT


	4. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi is finally ready to have sex with his boyfriend.

**Chapter 4: First Time**

  
Kazuichi was sitting at his desk again, leg bouncing and as he digs his heel onto his chair. He can't stop thinking about what happened with Gundham in the storage room. He was so close. So close to fucking him. Inside of him. He probably could have ignored the bell and thrusted into him with all his might but Miss Yukizome would have most definitely caught them in the middle of his orgasm.

He sighed as he continued working on his school assignments. He didn't want to fail school. If he failed, he'll probably have to move back to his father. But it was probably best not to think about that right now. The school day was a blur for Kazuichi. He couldn't remember half of the stuff Miss Yukizome said. Good thing he wrote it down so he could study later. As soon as the bell rang, he ran as fast as he could to Gundham's classroom.

He very convincingly accidentally ran into Gundham.

"Oh! Hey Gu- Tanaka! Do you want to hang out maybe?" Kazuichi said.

"Mere mortal, you are not worthy enough to spend time with Gundham Tanaka, the Overlord of Ice!"

"Come on dude, don't be like this!" Kazuichi was completely done and completely horny. He grabs Gundham by his hand as he tries to drag him away but Gundham is way stronger than the other.

"Alright, I'll reconsider your offer. We shall spend time together but only for Miss Yukizome's sake." He says. Kazuichi lets go of Gundham's hand as they both start walking towards Kazuichi's dorm room.

••••

Kazuichi's room was strange but Gundham liked it, it matched Kazuichi's personality perfectly. His desk had a dismantled alarm clock from this morning. The desk also had a small lamp, various school papers and a computer along with some empty energy drink cans. Next to the desk was a small mini fridge, consisting of various energy drinks. On the wall was a corkboard filled with drawings and sticky notes of projects that Kazuichi swears he'll do. In front of his bed was a small tv, mainly used for watching movies which was technically their first date. He had stayed in Kazuichi's room for homework but they both decided that they wanted to watch a movie. Gundham preferred to watch something more educational like a documentary however Kazuichi wanted to watch an action movie. Gundham couldn't even recalled anything about the movie, names, plot, scenes. All he knew is that there was a lot of action. Kazuichi in fact dozed off every time nothing intense was happening for more than 5 minutes.

On the walls were multiple posters of pin-up girls, which made Gundham feel a bit jealous. He's had them there since they began school here and he still hasn't taken them down. Most likely because he wanted his friends to think he was still 100% straight. There was a lot of clothes on the floor and on his bed was a large purple blanket. Kazuichi always had trouble sleeping and didn't have any blankets other than the school issued blankets which were thin. Resulting in many restless nights for Kazuichi, so Gundham bought him a blanket and it was super soft and fluffy too which Kazuichi loved. He also had drawers which Gundham assumed was full of clothes: jumpsuits, pants, shirts and sleepwear. He also had a nightstand next to his bed, which had multiple fidget toys along with his tv remote and another small lamp. The nightstand had a drawer but Gundham had no idea what was inside. There was also a small workbench on the wall behind his bed with various tools, oils, and some scrap metals.

Kazuichi was staring at Gundham who was completely enchanted by the room he was in.

"Umm, Gundham? You good?" Kazuichi asked.

"Yes I'm quite alright just taking it all in." Gundham responds.

"Oh okay then." Kazuichi says while taking off his hat and throwing it on his desk. Kazuichi closes the curtain on his windows making the room darker. He then walks over to the light switch dimming them slightly. _It feels so weird when you're not insanely horny._ Yeah Kazuichi was horny but it's wasn't as intense as last time.

He walks over to his bed, the mattress really soft and comfortable. New too. Kazuichi had bought it recently using the extra money he made from fixing stuff up for his classmates. He lies down, the back that was strained from being slouched over all day was now relaxing. He kicks off his shoes as he sinks into the bed.

"Wanna sit down with me?" Kazuichi asks while patting the spot next to him. Gundham walks over and unbuckles his boots and takes off his scarf and blazer and leaves them next to the bed. He lies down alongside with Kazuichi.

"It really is a nice mattress." He says as he starts unwinding and melting into it. Kazuichi sits up and looks at Gundham for a second.

"Oh haha right," he says as he unzips his jumpsuit and ties the sleeves around his waist. "Much better."

"My dark prince, surely you did not bring me here just to lie down on your bed, right?"

"Sorry, I just kinda lost confidence. I mean I know I'm ready but I'm still scared. I've never done this with a guy before."

"Why the rush? We have all the time in the world. We can start slow if you want."

"Slow? What do you mean?" Kazuichi says as he turns over to face him. Gundham also turns slightly to grab Kazuichi by the waist and put him on his lap. Gundham reaches over and gives small kisses to Kazuichi's chest and going up to his neck. "Gundham!" Kazuichi gasps at the sudden assertiveness of his boyfriend.

Gundham tightens his grip on Kazuichi's waist as he goes up to his lips and gives him a passionate kiss. Gundham's kisses were like an addictive drug. Kazuichi could be here all day just kissing him. Nothing more, nothing less. But today was different. Today he was more turned on that usual. So he decided that he was finally ready to take the plunge and have sex with his boyfriend.

Gundham's tongue found it's way inside of Kazuichi's mouth, making the addictive kiss even more enticing. Kazuichi puts his hands on Gundham's chest as he grabs onto his shirt and pulls him closer.

Gundham gives a small thrust upwards, squeezing Kazuichi's member in a way too pleasurable manner. He gives out a small moan while sucking on the bottom of Gundham lips. Now feeling a bit more confident, Kazuichi starts rubbing his erection into Gundham abdomen, slowly making his way further down until he gets to Gundham's crotch.

"No underwear again, huh?" He teases Gundham as he starts grinding on him. However Gundham didn't say anything back, he just tighten his grip on Kazuichi's hips and pulled him closer, causing a very strange noise to come out of him.

"My my, what a lewd moan you made, my dark prince." Kazuichi's entire body was burning up at Gundham's touch. He bit his lip as he tries to keeps grinding. His breathing shallow and his eyes half lidded. This was too much for him, his stomach pushing against his boner while he's also being sandwiched by Gundham's tent. "Now now Kazuichi, Don't overexert yourself just yet. We haven't even gotten to the fun part." He says as he takes off Kazuichi's undershirt, finally releasing his grip from Kazuichi's waist as he also releases Kazuichi from his own stomach. But it wasn't over yet. He feels as Gundham's hand gently cups his chest. His breath hitches as Gundham starts circling on his pink buds.

"H-hey what are you doing?" He says as Gundham leans over to him and puts his mouth over it. An entire shudder runs down his back as Gundham starts sucking on him. He stifles a moan as the taller man uses his tongue to draw tiny circles around his bud. Kazuichi wraps his arms around Gundham's back and starts pulling at his shirt until it's halfway off. Gundham lets go of Kazuichi's nipple as he helps him take off his shirt.

Kazuichi gets off of Gundham as he takes off the bottom half of his jumpsuit, revealing his brightly colored undergarments.

"Your body is most alluring, my love." Gundham said as he tried to pull Kazuichi's body closer to him but Kazuichi gets off the bed and walks over to his nightstand. He opens the drawer and grabs a bottle of lubricant. _So that's what inside of there_. Gundham thinks to himself.

"Well Gundham, are you ready?" He says as he sits down on the edge of his bed, his face flushed with light pink.

Gundham only nods as he unzips his pants and pulls them off. Again, his member flops out, causing Kazuichi to lick his lips.

"Come here." Kazuichi says as he pats down on his pillows for a better angle for the two of them. Gundham then lays down on the bed as Kazuichi crawls down to his lower region. "Spread your legs a little more." He says as Gundham follows his order and opens them wide enough for Kazuichi to see all of Gundham. Again, he licks his lips. He opens the bottle of lube and spreads some of the lubericant on right hand. Very slowly, he pushes his middle finger inside of Gundham's hole.

Gundham's body starts twitching as small moans left his lips. His face completely red, eyes shut as he throws his head back. Kazuichi bites his lips as he starts thrusting his finger roughly inside of him. Trying out new angles to find that one spot that Gundham loved last time he did this. Once he did, Gundham moans loudly, louder than before as he pushes himself further down Kazuichi's finger. "Heh heh, found it." Kazuichi giggles as he thrusts his finger harder into Gundham's prostate. Gundham's toes curl as he tries to shake off his upcoming orgasm. He grabs onto the blanket, as he tries to make his moans quieter but it doesn't work.

"K-Kazuichi~, ngh fuck!" He says as he tries to form a sentence. "Perhaps, you are, _ngh_ ~, a gift from the gods. To make me feel like this is impossible, yet here you are."

"Pfft," Kazuichi says as he inserts another finger into Gundham's entrance. "Just say that you like me dominating you." _It was probably safe to say that Kazuichi's confidence had returned._ Gundham feels as Kazuichi starts scissoring his finger, opening his hole wider and Gundham couldn't felt but feel a bit perverted at the fact that Kazuichi was dominating him, just by looking at him, you would probably assume that Kazuichi was the bottom in the relationship yet his false confidence manages to keep together during sex. Or maybe it was real confidence. You really couldn't tell with Kazuichi.

Kazuichi then inserts a third and final finger into Gundham making him pant and spread his legs a bit wider. God it was moments like this that Kazuichi loved. The slight movement, probably unnoticeable if you don't pay attention, but it was everything to him. The quick and sudden movements, the panting, the small eye twitches, it was almost like the other's body was telling him that he wanted more, urging him on. That Gundham wanted to feel like this forever. That Kazuichi was doing this. He was making Gundham feel this good.

"Kazuichi, please remove your fingers, my prince." Gundham says in a breathy low voice. This caused him to stop thrusting.

"Huh, why? Did I do something wrong?" Kazuichi says with a bit too much fear in his voice.

"No my love, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I can feel my climax arriving but after what happened last time, I wish to not find my release by myself. I wish for us to share this intimate moment together." He explains. Kazuichi in his way too horny state could hardly understand what the other was talking about but he got the gist of it. Besides it wasn't hard to tell when Gundham was close to finishing since his member was currently twitching ever so slightly.

"Oh, okay then." Kazuichi takes out the fingers before he wipes them on a washcloth. Kazuichi sits up the take off his underwear and throw it next to him. "Umm, it might be better if you turn over and go on all fours." Kazuichi explains. As much as he wanted to see Gundham when he finally climaxed, he didn't want to accidentally hurt him. Gundham only nods and he does what he say. Gundham on all fours, completely naked, was such a perfect view. It only fed his erection. He grabs the bottle of lube as he opens it up again and spreads a good amount on his member, slightly hissing at the cool substance as he spreads it all over himself. With the excess, he uses his finger to trace around Gundham's entrance as he inserts his finger but quickly takes it out. He wipes whatever is left on his hands on the blanket, it might be gross but it gets the job done.

He gets on his knees as he grabs onto Gundham's hip with one hand and grips his own member with the other. "Okay, take a deep breath." He feels as Gundham inhales. Very careful, he connects the two of them as his head is slowly pushes inside of Gundham. _Fuck. Kazuichi had only dreamed of this but now that it was finally happening, it felt like heaven. He pushes himself in slowly, silently panting with every inch that went inside. Until, he was fully inside, waiting for Gundham to catch up to him. It has definitely been a while since he's been inside of someone but this felt better than he remembered. Maybe it's because he genuinely loves Gundham. Maybe it's because he's really horny and it's making his body over sensitive. Or maybe, the fact that the reason for sex was different. He wasn't doing this so he could pass for straight, he was doing this so that he could get over his fears of sex. He was doing this so he could be more comfortable and build a better trust with his boyfriend. Or maybe Gundham was just tighter who knows?_

Kazuichi was taken out of his thoughts as he felt Gundham pushing himself back into him, causing Kazuichi to give a low moan at the sensation. "Please, my consort, you can move, I am ready." Kazuichi puts both of his hands on Gundham's hips as he begins to adopt a slow and steady pace with his thrusts. With every thrust, Kazuichi felt like he was in heaven. Gundham's body perfectly squeezing him in just the right way, making him thrust faster and faster. He didn't want to hurt the other so he went at a moderate rate. Gundham gave out low moans and pants as Kazuichi thrusts into him. "Kazuichi, please faster." Gundham moans out, while spread his legs just a bit farther. He also starts pushing himself back into Kazuichi's length which made the other shudder.

Kazuichi then licked his lips as he tighten his grip and starts thrusting at a quick pace. He could help but throw his head back as he lets out a couple of low moans. Gundham on the other hand was grabbing onto the blanket as if it were the only thing keeping him sane. Slight drops of drool fell down his lips as he groans out in pleasure,

"Kazuichi,"

"Urgh Kazuichi,"

"Fuck,"

Gundham hardly ever cursed since it didn't fit his dark lord persona so Kazuichi must have been doing a good job. Every single small moan that came out of him, only made Kazuichi go faster as he digs his fingernails into Gundham's hips. He pushes himself deeper, hitting Gundham's prostate again, this time with the full force of his member.

"Oh gods! Kazuichi, Kazuichi, Kazuichi." He kept repeating his name like it was best thing he's ever heard in his life. Like he was the only thing on his mind. The person thrusting into him with all his strength. Nothing else other than him. His intoxicating heat was the only thing on Kazuichi's mind. _So warm. So tight. Too good. Too good for Kazuichi. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve anything for the way he treated Gundham before. Especially not this. The way he harassed Sonia, Gundham's only friend. The way he would make threats whenever he got close to her. Yet, Gundham forgave him. Gundham forgave him for all the things he did_. Kazuichi feel himself almost cry if it wasn't for the fact that he was too busy using all his concentration into pounding into Gundham's hole.

He quickly gets out of Gundham as he turns him around and enters him again at the same pace.

"My love, what are you doing?"

"I wanna see your face when you uhh, you know." Kazuichi says bashfully. Gundham gives a smug smirk but it quickly disappears as soon as Kazuichi gives a thrust at Gundham's prostate.

Suddenly, he felt two legs slowly rise. They're Gundham's legs of course and he planted them right on Kazuichi's body with his ankles on his shoulders. Once he did that, Kazuichi felt himself go deeper into Gundham's entrance causing loud pants to come out of his mouth. Gundham throws his head back as Kazuichi keeps up the pace thrusting as fast as he possibly can.

Gundham was trying so desperately to keep up his composure but was failing. His hands had a death grip on the blanket. His length was twitching with need of release and from being completely forgotten and untouched. His once neatly gelled hair was now out of place and some strands were in his face. His eyes were closed but on rare occasions when Kazuichi would catch a glimpse of them, he could see the intense primal desire to mate. It was almost scary to see how much lust Gundham had in him. His heel was digging into Kazuichi's back, most likely in an attempt to bring him closer. But the best part was his mouth. He wasn't even saying words anymore. Just a beautiful lewd collection of moans. However, there was one word he said. "Kazuichi." The only word he could say was Kazuichi's name.

Kazuichi then felt that his pleasure was getting overwhelming as he felt that familiar bubbling feeling in his abdomen. _Fuck_. He's not going to last much longer. Still thrusting inside, he lets go of Gundham hip, putting his right hand on Gundham's member, rapidly pumping it, while he puts his other hand on Gundham's waist. His mind becomes fuzzy and he tries to keep up with his movements. Suddenly, he feels Gundham shaking slightly, jerking his legs as long white ropes come out of his member. During his orgasm, he feels Gundham tighten around him, making Kazuichi moan as he tries to keep thrusting. Fuck. He finishes inside of Gundham, filling him up with Kazuichi's sperm. Kazuichi tries to keep moving but eventually stops as he puts all his weight on his hands, now on the bed.

Both panting as they slowly come down from their orgasmic highs, Kazuichi eventually pulls outs of Gundham with a small trail of his own seed slowly spilling out of Gundham.

"Fuck." He says as he falls onto Gundham's chest.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my dark prince?" Gundham asks as he lets go of the blanket and puts his arms around Kazuichi.

"Yeah, thanks. I feel like I don't deserve you. You're too good for me." Kazuichi mumbled into the other chest.

"Kazuichi, you are the one I share my path with. I treat you well because it is my duty to make my partner happy."

"Jeez, when you did get all sappy?" He chuckles at his own joke. "Can we just cuddle for a bit?"

"I would like that." They shift under the blanket, holding each other close with their unclad forms.

"I love you, Gundham. Like seriously, it's different from the 'love' I felt with Sonia. I really love you." Kazuichi whispers into his ear.

"I love you too, my consort. I will protect from you danger and you can trust me with your problems."

"Yeah, I know that, well now I do. I'm sorry for not trusting you before."

"It's quite alright, Kazuichi. Let us rest our mortal forms for the rest of the day." They both slowly start to drift to sleep, not caring about the sperm on their chests.


End file.
